Ipso Fatso/Trivia
Trivia *As Disco Bear wakes up and dances to his bathroom, one can see a gold record on the wall of his bedroom. This may be an indication that he used to be a musician in the disco era and released a hit album, which would account for his ability to afford his high-tech house. This theory is further supported in A Change of Heart, when Disco Bear's image can be seen on the label of one of the records in the jukebox. *This is one of the two TV episodes were every character dies instantly, the other episode is Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow. *All of the female characters survive in this episode. *Despite surviving in least of his appearances so far, this is Disco Bear's only TV starring episode where he dies. *This episode marks the third time Handy shows no apparent concern for the deaths or perils of others. He also does this in Wheelin' and Dealin' and The Wrong Side of the Tracks. *If one looks closely, one can see The Cursed Idol on the front of Disco Bear's restaurant menu. *This is the first TV episode that doesn't star a character who rarely dies. *This is the second time The Mole mistakes someone´s head for produce. This happened previously in Out of Sight, Out of Mime. *This is one of the only two times so far that Lifty & Shifty stole something and didn't get a comeuppance (in this case, survived). The same goes for Concrete Solution. Coincidentally, both episodes have a very large cast. *Just like Stayin' Alive and Easy Comb, Easy Go, Disco Bear was responsible for everyone's death. *Nobody dies until 5 minutes into the episode. *Not counting Lammy and Mr. Pickels who don't appear until 2010, there were only three characters that didn't appear in this episode (Mime, Flippy and Splendid). Two of those (Flippy and Splendid) were also two of three characters that didn't appear in Easy Comb, Easy Go, which also stars Disco Bear. *This is one of the few episodes to show a characters morning routine the other episodes are Easy Comb, Easy Go (Disco Bear), Chew Said a Mouthful (Nutty), Sea What I Found (Russell), and Wishy Washy (Petunia). *When Disco Bear is going through his morning routine, the music that his alarm clock is playing is from the arcade game Disco Inferno. *This is the first episode in which Lifty and Shifty survive. *This is one of the only four episodes Lifty and Shifty survive together in. The other three are Concrete Solution, Easy Comb, Easy Go and Happy New Year. *This episode introduces and explores Disco Bear's bad eating habits. This will be explored again in A Change of Heart. *This marks the first time Disco Bear kills other male characters. *This is the first and only episode where Disco Bear's death isn't caused by another main character. *This is Disco Bear's most famous episode he has ever starred in. *This is the first TV episode to use Sniffles, Lumpy, Handy and Toothy's featuring pop-ups. *Unlike Disco Bear's other appearances, the sound pitch of Disco Bear's scream is lower than usual. *To demonstrate how fast Lumpy and Disco Bear were going down the hill, Lumpy's body can be seen passing through the cracks in the stone wall when he hits it. *This is one of the few episodes that show Disco Bear's bare feet. *The YouTube thumbnail for Part 1 spoils Lumpy's back injury. *Disco Bear mimics Lifty and Shifty's smile when he bites the sausages. Cultural References *The title of this episode is a parody of the phrase "ipso facto", which is Latin for "by the very fact". Here's an example: Cuddles likes Giggles, and Giggles likes Cuddles. Ipso Facto (therefore), they're in a relationship. *The moral is a humorous way of saying that a women can make a man love her by cooking good meals. *The illuminated tiles in Disco Bear's bathroom could be a reference to Michael Jackson's music video Billie Jean. However, his alarm clock wasn't playing that song. *Disco Bear exercising by punching sides of beef in a meat locker is a reference to the movie Rocky. Superlatives *Russell and Nutty's deaths are similar to the death of the Elephant Balloon Vendor in Mole in the City and Sniffles' death in Who's to Flame?. *Cuddles' death is similar to his injury in Class Act, Sniffles' death in Suck It Up, and Handy's death in No Time Like the Present. Production Notes *When this episode aired along with Party Animal and Don't Yank My Chain on YouTube, the alternate title for the conglomeration of the segments was named "Lesser of Two Evils". Lumpy, Cuddles, and The Mole appear in all three of these episodes. Cuddles dies in all three episodes, while Lumpy and The Mole die twice. Category:Trivia Category:Episode Trivia